


《呓语》5.光阴里有多少景色

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [5]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大模X医生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: [日月蹉跎小起大落，光阴里有多少景色]本章关键词：兄弟团 谁放过谁 衬衫1.其实每章都有伏笔的，同志们要留意哇，这样看到后面就有恍然大明白的感觉O(∩_∩)O2.这次不仅大模的亲友团规模扩大，岳大夫的兄弟团人数也增加了——我太爱大厂老年团了(#^.^#)3.还是那句话：根据行文逻辑和我智商能理解到的医学知识，大模的病只能这样安排，请医学大佬们不要纠结麻醉方式ORZ=================================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 1





	《呓语》5.光阴里有多少景色

**Author's Note:**

> [日月蹉跎小起大落，光阴里有多少景色]
> 
> 本章关键词：兄弟团 谁放过谁 衬衫
> 
> 1.其实每章都有伏笔的，同志们要留意哇，这样看到后面就有恍然大明白的感觉O(∩_∩)O  
> 2.这次不仅大模的亲友团规模扩大，岳大夫的兄弟团人数也增加了——我太爱大厂老年团了(#^.^#)  
> 3.还是那句话：根据行文逻辑和我智商能理解到的医学知识，大模的病只能这样安排，请医学大佬们不要纠结麻醉方式ORZ  
> =================================================================

5.光阴里有多少景色

从手术室出来换完衣服，岳大夫摊在走廊的长椅上不想起。啊又是晚上十一点，天天都是活雷锋啊我——心里正走弹幕呢，侧兜的手机震了两下。  
[大田：岳啊，你跟哥说实话，你到底是怎么想的啊= =]  
[大伯：老岳，咱可不能犯糊涂，那是个什么人啊= =]  
这个周大姐，麻醉科再忙都不忘街道居委会的宣传工作。  
岳大夫笑着退了微信，起身准备回家。

秦奋和韩沐伯是兄弟团的另外两名成员，前者是家里开美容院的潮牌主理人(淘宝服装店店主)，后者是高贵优雅的古典音乐家(体制内落魄乐团大提琴琴手)。哥儿四个是大学本科在街头球场打球认识的，年龄相仿又谈得来，马上勾肩搭背、成了狐群狗党。  
六年前，这俩得知岳明辉谈了个小六岁的超模，给人发过跟如今一模一样的微信。当时岳明辉也是不用想就知道，一准儿周大姐干的——街道居委会宣传委员名至实归。玩笑归玩笑，兄弟们是真担心：毕竟老岳之前没谈过男生，模特圈儿又那么乱，怎么看这事儿都不靠谱。岳明辉既感动又好笑，跟兄弟们解释说[答应人时确实有些冲动，可喜欢也是真喜欢，所以......嗯，就谈了]。  
“你说[做模特的有几个不花]是刻板印象，行。”操心如亲妈的锐姐第N次苦口婆心，“爸爸这些天四处走访盘查，那只羊渣男实锤啊崽！他就是跟你玩儿玩儿，不是认真的！”可惜六年前的小岳老师情到浓时、听不进劝：“左手公关，右手刑侦——啧啧，我们锐姐不做特勤屈才了。”周锐狠狠刮了他一眼，然后逐一列举从热心群众和知情人士处收集来的证据，最后给那谁定性为[集邮爱好者]。当事人左耳进右耳出，气得锐姐直接干了一瓶农夫山泉：“老岳，我采访你一下，”口干舌燥，他又拧开了第二瓶，“你能告诉我......你看上他什么了么？”  
“洋洋他......”除了颜值\身材\嘴甜\爱撒娇这些外在特征，岳明辉想给周锐一个无法反驳的理由，“他......很有趣。”闻言，老周一口水差点没呛死：  
“您能详细说明一下，他怎么有趣么？”  
于是小岳老师就从[拿五包跳跳糖打赌]说到[逛地坛跟打门球的大爷胡侃]，从[大红花制冷厂]说到[菏泽山鸡哥]，从[袜子分左右]说到[小妹跟哥哥走吧]，从[爱哭怕鬼怕螃蟹]说到[桃木剑和转运石]......  
“洋洋是个有趣的灵魂，”桃花眼里闪着光，“越了解就觉得越可爱。”  
就知道你丫是[情人眼里出西施]，周老妈子腹诽。

“新型气麻术后回访，没必要这么惊讶。”  
术后第一周的周二下午，周锐趁某人歇班，大摇大摆走进骨科VIP病房——刚好病人家属也不在。李振洋张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。  
“我长话短说——”周大夫异常严肃， “您出院后，就别再来打扰老岳了。”  
“……不什么……气、气麻回访么？”  
还不是那个不争气的八百六十个不放心！说什么[硬膜外腔阻滞麻醉]和[腰麻]你肯定都受不了，逼着老子用看家本领伺候你躺平？周锐撇撇嘴，咽下隐情，不过说的也是实话：“设想的并发症你一个也没有，各项指标都正常，还访毛？”周大夫对自己的技术有信心——只是如果不打着回访的旗号，八成会被护士站赵姐出卖给某人。  
李振洋还是不知道要说什么：他觉得自己好像想明白了，又好像没想明白。

“你也看到了，我和老岳每月为了这点死工资，吭哧吭哧给人做手术，在门诊忙得脚不沾地还得带教、出论文——说到底就是小老百姓，跟你真的......不一样。”周锐本来想说[不能比]，“两个世界的人生活方式和处事原则不同，无可厚非。我也不想翻旧账，只求你能放我兄弟一马——我谢谢你。”  
说完，还鞠了个躬。

李振洋楞了。  
什么叫[放你兄弟一马]？你兄弟又何曾放过我？  
说来李振洋自己都不信，他伤口疼的时候、输液的时候、换引流袋的时候、吃饭的时候、喝水的时候、刷手机的时候，眼前总会蓦地浮现岳明辉的脸。说闭眼歇会儿，结果梦里还是他。看病之前，李振洋觉得梦魇大概是自己久违的良心和一贯的审美作祟，过些时日就好。没成想看病能看到梦魇本魇，更没想到真看起病来，越看越闹心：一切都太顺利太合自己心意，是不是代表.....那谁......也放不下？拒绝给自己主刀，又从来不单独查房——岳明辉，你到底在躲什么？

“你不说话，”周锐见当事人神游天外，便直接盖棺定论，“我就当你默认了啊。”

同样的话，六年前的李振洋最爱用来威胁岳明辉。

“洋洋，”看着兔崽子拿着各种大牌往自己身上比划，岳明辉哭笑不得，“里面穿啥外面都是白大褂，没用的。”“谁说没用？”李振洋突然凑到岳明辉耳边，又开始吹气，“哥哥穿好了可以给我看，然后再一件一件地……”[脱]字还没出口，李振洋的屁股就挨了一脚。“哥哥。”他一手抱着衣服、一手捂着屁股，咿咿啊啊地撒娇，“真踹坏了，你晚上怎么办？”“你！”岳明辉臊得满脸通红、转身就走，李振洋一把拉住：“哥哥，我不闹啦。”他把怀里的衣服塞给岳明辉，“看在你弟弟费劲巴拉挑半天的份儿上，你就试试嘛。”  
2899软妹币，试了也不买啊——岳明辉腹诽。  
“你不说话，”李振洋见他神游天外，直接给推进了试衣间，“我就当你默认了啊。”

本来两个帅哥一起亲密地逛商场就挺扎眼，为了不让脸皮薄的哥哥害臊，李振洋乖乖在试衣间外等着。其实刚才的调笑也有实事求是的成分：他光想着岳明辉脱下卫衣换上衬衫的样子，心就有点痒痒；要是真跟进去，说不定……会出事。  
“洋洋，好、好看么？”  
见岳明辉穿着剪裁合身、做工精致的花衬衫和黑色破洞裤走出来，李振洋就觉得自己好像“啪”地一下断了弦。[如玉山上行，光映照人] 这种话大模自是说不出来，他咽了咽口水、扭头又去拿了一波衬衫。“这么多？”李振洋怀里的衣架少说也得有一二十个，看的岳明辉头大。“哥哥，你穿衬衫......真好看。”兔崽子两眼放光，恨不得自己上手给人换，“试试嘛，哥哥——试衣服又不要钱。”  
岳明辉抵挡不住兔崽子可怜兮兮的眼神，叹了口气、抱着那坨衣架回了试衣间。结果他换一件，李振洋赞一件；等他终于换回自己的卫衣、走出试衣间，兔崽子已经结完账了。  
“李振洋你疯了？”岳明辉看着大包小包的手提袋，快要晕倒，“我前后试了得有三十几件，你不会都买了吧？”  
“这有啥？”兔崽子一脸理所当然，“哥哥穿着好看，我当然要买呀。”  
“……退了。” “不退。”“退了。”“不退。”“去退了。”“我不退。”  
“听话。”“不听。”“= =”“^ ^”……  
岳明辉掏出手机：“那我给你转账。”  
“哥哥，你、你不喜欢这些衬衫么？”李振洋没想到他反应这么大，有点方，“我、我只是想打扮你......”“洋洋，喜欢归喜欢......”岳明辉叹气，“超出我经济能力范围之外的馈赠，就......不好了。”

这是洋少生平第一次给人花钱被拒。  
原来不是人人都喜欢名衣名包名表名鞋，原来还有人能抵挡住物质享受的诱惑——这超出了他的既有认知，属于新鲜刺激。一上三楼就是这家店，他注意到了岳明辉那一秒的失神，目光所及是一件花衬衫：似将教堂五彩斑斓的玻璃花窗打碎在了静谧的海上。人精如他，直接拉着人去试衣服，还打着[试给我看]的旗号。洋少从小就不缺钱，他清楚那一张张粉纸的作用：保姆在电话里为了钱跟老家的公婆吵架，司机因为A油钱被父亲换掉，爷爷病危时父亲同大伯三叔拉锯周旋、就是没人去病房……  
谁不爱黄白之物？  
有钱真好。  
李振洋不想被父母用钱捆住，被迫跟他们演一辈子父慈子孝、为他俩成功企业家的形象做家庭和睦的注解。小少年立志白手起家，初三暑假就开始棚拍转外快，从此在模特的路上越走越远。高三轻轻松松就过了北服万里挑一的面试，摊牌时遭到了意料之中的强烈反对：常年分居的父母难得统一战线，拿生活费和所谓的家产要挟，李振洋只觉可笑。其实去不成北服也不要紧，他对自己的台步有信心。不过考虑到可持续发展，他还是以普通学生的身份参加高考，去了北京的一所双非一本读市场营销。国际化大都市自是方便他在时尚圈施展拳脚，大一下走完盖娅便一炮而红。  
李振洋做到了，  
他终于可以底气十足站地在陌生人般的父母面前，漫不经心、不屑一顾。

“生来第一次有人乐意给我花这么多钱，确实很感动。”岳明辉笑了，“可是洋洋，你得正视我们之间的经济差距，或者说……鸿沟。”  
大模愣住了，这是要……蹬了我？从来都是集邮爱好者给人发黄玫瑰，如今竟要倒过来了......李振洋当下大气都不敢出，他觉得等死刑判决也不过如此。  
现在复盘：当时就已不知不觉陷进桃花眼的漩涡，并且乐得不想出来。只可惜洋少从小就没有被父母家人真切地爱过，自然也不懂如何去爱人。  
李振洋有点打蔫儿。  
“你知道我不可能不还礼的，洋洋。”岳明辉胡撸胡撸熊孩子的头，“这么贵……哥哥就是把自己卖了，也没有这么多钱呀。”  
我又没让你去卖——大模没敢讲，只是嘟嘴。  
“洋洋乖。”趁四下无人注意，岳明辉轻轻吻了兔崽子的脸，“等哪天哥哥门诊的挂号费也两千起了，你再送这些衬衫给哥哥——好不好？”  
被水光潋滟的桃花眼温温柔柔地注视着，被那薄唇一开一合地念叨着，李振洋只有缴械投降，乖乖跑去退货，只留了那件岳明辉最开始注意到的花衬衫。

分手时岳明辉清点礼物，唯独放不下这件花衬衫。  
人都不要了，留着衣服做什么？  
岳明辉笑自己没出息，他知道自己不该这么不争气、舍不得；于是把衬衫收在衣柜看不见的隔层里，假装已经毁尸灭迹。  
如那八个月飞蛾扑火般的爱恋一样，沉入心底。


End file.
